


all he ever wanted

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick wouldn't change his life for anything.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	all he ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "all I ever wanted"

Loud noises filled the Torres household that Monday morning. Stomping across the wooden floors, slamming doors, shouts, the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen, and laughter. 

Nick Torres leaned against the kitchen counter finishing his one and only mug of coffee for the day, a small smile on his lips as he listened to it all. Beside him Ellie finished loading the dishes in the dishwasher, leaning forward to give Nick a quick kiss as she dried her hands.

"Think they'll be down in time?" Ellie asked almost hopefully. 

Nick scoffed with a grin. "When are they  _ ever _ on time when it comes to school?" 

"You're right." She groaned. "They get that from you, I'm  _ always _ on time."

"Whatever you say babe." Nick chuckled, grabbing hold of his wife's waist to pull her against him. She smiled wide and leaned into it, letting him kiss her deeper and longer than the quick peck seconds ago.

Both lost in the kiss, Nick's hand had just slipped down to her ass as a loud thump came from upstairs. "Dammit." Nick groaned pulling away. 

Ellie laughed against his lips moving out of his hold. "I'll go start the car?"

With a sigh he nodded, heading to the bottom of the steps as Ellie grabbed her things by the door and went outside. 

"You kids have two minutes to get down here or you'll get no allowance for the next two weeks!" Nick shouted up the steps.

He grinned to himself hearing more stomping of their feet and shouts. In seconds four kids came running down the stairs, arguing and shoving each other as they ran past their dad and to the car.

"These kids.." He mumbled to himself with a chuckle, grabbing his own bag before shutting and locking the door behind him. Luckily he was used to all the noise when getting in the car, as Ellie was twisted around in her seat scolding their oldest son for hitting his younger brother who had just pulled his younger sister's hair, their oldest had her headphones in singing loudly to the music playing in her ears. 

Nick though relaxed back into his seat with a grin. Anyone else would go crazy with all the noise his kids caused, but him? He loved hearing it.

"You sure about having another one?" Ellie turned to him with a pointed stare, her hand on her small barely noticeable bump. 

"All I ever wanted." He responded with a fond smile. 

Ellie beamed at him, reaching over to grab his hand before starting to pull out of the driveway.

Yeah...this was definitely all he wanted.


End file.
